Honeymoon
by CartoonNightmare
Summary: Tails and Cosmo get married and head to their honeymoon. But something seems to be wrong. Can they work it out?
1. Chapter 1

HONEYMOON

It had taken many years and many hardships but at last Tails and Cosmo had gotten married. They both said their "I dos" and Cosmo had thrown her bridal bouquet. Cream had caught it.. Vanilla hadn't looked at all happy about that. But Cream was sixteen, two years younger than Tails and Cosmo, and old enough to think about a serious relationship.

Tails and Cosmo drove off, waving at their friends, in a special limo Tails had built just for his bride. They drove to a plane he'd built and flew off over the sea to an island in the middle of nowhere..

"It won't be long now, Cosmo!" Tails said as they went over the sea.

"I'm sorry you have to take me so far, Tails," Cosmo said.

"Nonsense, I'd take you a whole lot further if you asked ," Tails insisted to the girl he loved.

They landed at last and Tails carried Cosmo out of the plane. Thinking about what would happen soon was making something happen to Tails. He was embarrassed to think she'd notice he was getting a boner, even though he planned to have sex with her very soon.

Cosmo had noticed his boner but pretended she didn't. She'd never seen a penis before, just heard Amy's descriptions of them. It looked big. Cosmo's opening between her legs was very small. She hoped it didn't hurt when he put it in her.

They reached a big house Tails had built just for her and went inside. Tails finally set her down. Cosmo shyly went to take off her wedding gown. She left on her bra and panties and put on a nightgown.

"R-ready, Cosmo?" Tails asked. He sounded as nervous as she was.

"Ready, Tails," Cosmo said, coming into the bedroom. "Do you like what you see?"

Tails' answer was to start to get a boner again. This time Cosmo watched it grow and stick up. "Wow, Tails that's amazing!" she said. "It's so big too!"

Tails was really blushing. "Y-you really think so?" he asked.

Cosmo walked up to him. She put her arms around him and kissed him. She felt his wiener brush against her. She blushed and lied down on the bed. "Turn off the light, please?"

Tails turned off the light. There was a little light from the next room so she could just make out him and his boner as he came towards her. She wanted to see him and for him to see her but not too well. Not this first time.

Tails kissed her lips and put his hand on her leg. His hand shook as he pulled her nightie up. She moved so he could pull it off of her better. He started kissing her. She kissed him back and they rolled around on the bed for awhile. Finally Tails reached back and undid her bra. She shut her eyes as he pulled it off of her. He could just make out her breasts with their little green nipples. He placed his hands on her breasts and rubbed them. Cosmo moaned. He rubbed them for awhile then his hands moved to her panties. Cosmo felt him pulling them down. She opened her eyes just in time to see him toss them onto the floor. His erection looked even bigger than ever.

Tails put his hand between Cosmo's legs. She spread her legs a little. She gasped as he started rubbing her opening.. That felt so GOOD! She closed her eyes again and let him rub her for awhile. He carefully worked a finger in and rubbed the little thing Amy said was called a clitoris or clit. Cosmo moaned and panted. She could feel herself getting all wet inside. Soon she was soaked, oozing all over Tails' fingers. Then she decided she should return the favor. She opened her eyes again and looked once more at his big dick. She reached out and touched it with her finger. Tails stopped rubbing her pussy. She rubbed the head of his member for a minute. Tails stuck out his tongue and panted. She wrapped her fingers around his erection and pumped him for a few minutes. Finally she let go and said, "R-ready, Tails?"

"Are y-you r-ready, Cosmo?" Tails asked nervously, climbing across her.

Cosmo nodded. "Yes, Tails. I'm ready." She looked up at him and smiled reassuringly.

Tails' hands shook as he ran them down her belly to her wet vagina. Cosmo spread her legs a little further apart. She watched as he took himself in hand and guided his member to her lips.

"O-okay," he stammered, "h-here goes!" He pushed himself into her. It went in a little, then suddenly stopped. He pushed a little harder.

"Ah!" Cosmo said, making a face.

"Oh no!" Tails cried. "Did I hurt you?"

"It's all right," Cosmo told him. "Uh…maybe you hit the side? Try again."

Tails pulled out, examined her, then tried again. Again he felt resistance. Again Cosmo cried out.

"What's wrong?" Cosmo asked. "We should be able to do this!"

"I just don't understand!" Tails sobbed. "Oh, Cosmo, I'm so sorry! I thought we could!"

"I've seen Amy and Cream in the shower," Cosmo said. "I thought I had the same equipment! Excuse me, Tails!" She got up and ran from the room.

Tails covered his face with his hands. "I can't make love to her!" he sobbed. "Something's wrong, and I just can't!"

In the living room, Cosmo picked up a phone and dialed Amy.

"Hello!" came Amy Rose's voice. "Who may I say is speaking?"

"Amy, it's Cosmo!" the plant girl wailed.

"Whoa, hey!" Amy cried. "What's the matter, Cosmo? Don't tell me you and Tails are already fighting on your honeymoon?"

"The honeymoon's all ruined!" Cosmo said, wiping at the tears rolling down her cheeks. "I thought we could make love, but we can't! I must be built wrong somehow!"

"What do you mean, you two can't make love?" Amy insisted. "Cosmo, I've seen you down there. You have a pussy. Of course you can make love. Just have Tails put it in you, and…"

"But that's just it!" Cosmo sobbed. "He's been trying to, but it won't go in! And it hurts when he tries!"

Amy laughed. "How can you laugh at our misery?" Cosmo cried.

"Settle down, Cosmo," Amy said. "There's nothing wrong with you. That happens the first time."

"Really?" Cosmo asked. "Why?"

"You're a virgin," Amy explained. "You have this membrane in there that Tails has to push through. I'm not going to lie to you. It's going to hurt. And you're going to bleed. But trust me, once he's inside and starts thrusting, you're going to love sex."

"Tails has to force himself in?" Cosmo asked. "He would never do that. He'd be afraid of hurting me."

"Then here's what you need to do," Amy said.

A few minutes later, Cosmo returned. Tails lay in bed, looking absolutely miserable. His member had shrank. Cosmo sat down on the bed.

"I'm sorry, Cosmo!" Tails said. "I'm sorry I can't make love to you!"

Cosmo kissed his lips, then reached between his legs. Despite his despair, she quickly had him excited again. "It's all right, Tails. Amy told me this is normal. Please, try again."

Cosmo lay down on the bed and spread her legs. She motioned for him to straddle her. Tails did. She took his member and slid it slightly between her vaginal lips. "Go ahead," she said. "Enter me."

Tails tried again. Again there was resistance. Again Cosmo gasped. "You see!" Tails sobbed, starting to pull away. "I just can't!"

Cosmo wrapped her arms around him. "It's all right, honey," she assured him. "The first time a girl has sex, it hurts, because she has something inside that needs to be opened. You have to push yourself into me."

"But I don't want to hurt you, Cosmo!" Tails said, tears rolling down his cheeks.

Cosmo kissed him. "It's okay," she insisted. "Now, I want you to try again. And don't worry. Sonic had to do this with Amy. It's because I'm a virgin. Now come on, do it, Tails. Push yourself into me. And don't be scared. It won't really hurt much, and Amy says it feels wonderful once this part is over."

Tails positioned himself over her and pushed again. As Cosmo had feared, he didn't thrust nearly hard enough to penetrate her. So she did what Amy told her. She placed her hands on his buttocks and pushed him towards her.

She felt her hymen stretch, stretch, hold, hold, then split wide open. Despite herself, she threw back her head and screamed.

"Oh no!" Tails cried, wrapping his arms around her. "Cosmo! Are you okay? I'm so sorry!"

Cosmo clenched her fists. She drew in a deep breath, then let it out. "I'm fine, Tails. Sorry I yelled. But look! It worked! You're inside!"

"I am, aren't I?" Tails said. He looked down, then yelled. "Oh no! Cosmo! You're bleeding!"

"Amy says I'm supposed to," Cosmo assured him. "Now let's make love."

"I'll try," Tails said, pulling his dick back then pushing it deep into her again. It still hurt a little, but Cosmo forced herself not to make a sound.

"Keep going, Tails," Cosmo told him. She took his hands and placed them on her breasts. Tails rubbed her breasts as he thrust himself into her again and again.

"Is-is this okay?" he asked her. He was humping her slowly, not wanted to hurt her.

Cosmo grunted. "F-faster, Tails," she begged, her pussy feeling like it was on fire. Tails was happy to go faster. His hands grabbed her butt. He started sucking one now hard emerald colored tit. Cosmo squealed and grabbed his own butt again.

"Faster, Tails!" she shrieked. "Faster!"

Tails went faster and faster, pumping like crazy as he screwed his new bride. At last he groaned, "C-Cosmo! I'm gonna…I feel like I'm gonna explode!"

Cosmo felt like her pussy would explode as well. "Give me your seed, Tails!" she yelled. "Oh Tails! Oh Tails! Oh Tails!"

"Cosmo!" Tails yelled. "Cosmo! Cosmo! Cosmo! I'm coming! I'm…" Tails' cock jerked in her as he ejaculated, pumping his hot sperm into her vagina and clear into her cervix. He collapsed on top of her, sexually satisfied for the moment.

But Cosmo was horny as hell now. Without even thinking about what she was doing she flipped them over so that she was on top and rode him until she felt like her pussy was exploding. "Oh Tails! Tails! Tails! Tails! TAILS! **TAILS!**" She made weird little sounds in her throat as her body shook in the throes of her orgasm.. She collapsed, gasping for breath. "Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" she said. "Tails…I'm sorry! It was like my thing just took over!"

"It's okay, Cosmo," Tails said, kissing her lips. "I felt the same thing a few minutes ago. My penis took over my brain."

"I guess even though we didn't know what to do our sex parts did," Cosmo said. She noticed the two of them were stuck together by their juices and didn't care one bit.

"I guess so," Tails said. He kissed her again.

Cosmo giggled as she felt something grow and poke her inside. "Why Tails, do you want to do it again already?" she teased.

Tails looked hurt. "Sorry," he said. "I mean if you don't want to…"

Cosmo flipped them over again so he was on top. "If you want sex just ask me," she said. "Any time. Well, not when we're in public or have company over. But any time when we're alone. Because Tails…Amy was right. I love sex!"

Tails didn't need any more encouragement. He started riding her again. Cosmo squealed. "Let's do it all night!" she yelled.

Tails wasn't sure he could do it all night. But it turned out he could. All that night and all many many other nights.

Tails and Cosmo spent weeks at their honeymoon, walking along the sand, swimming, laying in the sun, staring at the stars. And of course having more hot sex than most people have in years.

They'd barely gotten back to their new home and moved in before Cosmo started throwing up. A quick examination from Tails told them both exactly what they thought they'd find out.

Cosmo was going to have a baby!


	2. Chapter 2

Growing Prowers

Cosmo wrapped her arms around Tails and kissed him. "Bye, honey," she said.

"You sure you'll be okay, Cosmo?" Tails asked her, hugging her back. "You need to take care of yourself."

"I'm only a few weeks pregnant," Cosmo said. "I'll be fine."

Tails was leaving to set up a new security system to keep out attacks from Eggman. Tails would be gone all day and probably not come back until after midnight. He had a lot of places that had to have warning devices set up in. He then had to make sure all of them were set to work together so that if one place was attacked the others would signal a warning.

Tails rubbed her belly. "If anything happens call Cream or Amy right away," he reminded her. "Take good care of yourself and our baby."

"Of course I will," Cosmo said, kissing him again. "Take care, honey."

"You too," Tails said, kissing her then walking to his plane.

She waved as he took off then went inside. She went to get some knitting. While they bought most of their clothes she had decided she wanted to make booties for the baby herself. She was just starting when she suddenly felt a pain in her stomach.

"What was that?" she wondered. She hadn't felt like eating this morning, but then she'd had morning sickness before, so she hadn't been worried. But this pain was something new. It had come from below her belly button. She put away her knitting and went to lie down for awhile. She closed her eyes.

The pain came again. She placed her hand on her belly. She'd read everything she could about having babies but hadn't heard of this. Was something wrong? She lifted her petal skirt and gasped. There was blood on her panties!

"Oh no!" she cried, pulling them off and examining herself. The blood was definitely coming from her vagina. Was she having a miscarriage? Tails would be so disappointed!

Cosmo struggled to get up and go to call for help. The pain came again as she got out of bed. And again by the time she reached the phone. Why was this happening to her?

The pain hit her again, this time feeling like it was in her vagina. She sank to her knees and cried. She felt her crotch jerk. What was wrong with it? It jerked again and again, almost like when she orgasmed but this hurt like hell. Her pussy was bleeding more now.

"Tails!" she sobbed. "Tails, I need you!" She tried to call but her vagina jerked again and again and she dropped the phone. "Stop it!" she yelled. "It hurts! It hurts!"

Cosmo shut her eyes. She was scared. Not only might the baby die, but she might too for all she knew. That would kill Tails. No! She had to get help! She opened her eyes just as the jerking stopped. Her heart was beating like crazy and her pussy still hurt and was still bleeding, but it wasn't as bad as it had been. She reached for the phone to call for help fast in case it started again when she noticed something lying between her legs. Two of them. What were they? Had she just passed kidney stones or something? Then she realized what they were.

Seeds! They were tiny white seeds. Like the one Tails had planted that had grown into her.

She waited until it hurt less then picked up the seeds. She couldn't believe it, but there was only one explanation. She'd just given birth! To twins!

She was exhausted and getting up made her pussy hurt like hell, but she struggled to her feet. She went to the back door, carefully holding her precious seeds in her hand. She went outside to the shed and got two pots. She filled them with some dirt she'd gotten from a trip they'd made to Greengate, her home planet. Then she carefully planted one of the seeds into each pot and covered them up. She watered the seeds then brought them back in the house and placed them where she kept her most prized flowers, moving the flowers out of the way.

She suddenly remembered she was walking around wearing just a shirt and there was blood between her legs. Blood had dripped everyplace she'd walked too. She had to clean it up before Tails saw it or he'd be scared out of his mind.

After finishing cleaning up, Cosmo checked her pussy again. It had stopped bleeding. She cleaned herself, then staggered to her bedroom and laid down on their bed. She fell asleep with her bare butt sticking up.

Hours later, Tails came home. He called "Honey, I'm home!" No answer. He walked through the house and finally found her still asleep. He reached out and patted her butt. His dick grew and stuck up. Cosmo, feeling her butt being rubbed, opened one eye and looked back at him.

"Oh, you're back," she said. She noticed his hard on. "Sorry," she said, "but my pussy is really sore right now." She started to tell him the news then noticed the look of disappointment in his eyes. Well, this was going to be a shock. Might as well make him feel good before telling him. "Come here," she said, pushing him down on his back.

Cosmo took his member in her hand and started rubbing it. Tails moaned. After a couple of minutes she leaned down and ran her tongue from one end to the other, slowly at first, then faster. Soon she noticed a drop of pre-cum on the tip. She licked it up, then took him in her mouth and began to suck on him. Tails groaned louder as she blew him.

Still a bit nauseous, she didn't deep throat him. It would ruin the whole mood if she threw up while giving him a blowjob. When she decided he was just about to pop, she pulled back and started pumping him again. He was well endowed so she used both hands. Tails panted like crazy until he finally started shooting spurts of semen into the air. She sighed and sat down next to him, knowing it would take a few minutes for his brain to start working right again.

Finally Tails sat up. "Wow," he said, his thing still sticking out of his fur but no longer hard. Cosmo, suddenly in a playful mood, flicked it from side to side with her finger.

"I'm glad you liked it," Cosmo said. "I might be sore for a few days. I don't know."

"Why are you sore?" Tails asked, placing his hand between her legs. "Did I hurt you last night?"

"No, Tails," Cosmo assured him, taking his hand. "Come on! I have something to show you!"

She led him to the flower pots, giggling and saying "You'll find out in a minute!" when he asked what she had to show him.

"You're not feeling well and you want me to look at your flowers?" Tails said, sounding very confused.

Cosmo giggled again. "You were worried about me because I was pregnant this morning," she said.

"Well, yeah," Tails said. "Every guy is worried when the woman he loves is pregnant."

"Well don't worry anymore," she told him. "I don't think I'll have any more morning sickness or getting fat or worrying about another labor. At least not until you get me pregnant again."

"I don't understand," Tails said. "What are you talking about?" He realized what she'd just said. "What do you mean another labor?!"

Cosmo placed his hand on her belly. "Did you forget how I came back to you?" she asked.

Tails was really confused now. "You mean from the seed Sonic gave me?" he asked. "What does that have to do with you being pregnant?" He gasped. "You mean it did something to you?"

Cosmo shook her head. "No no no," she said. "You know that I grew from a seed the first time I was born, so of course I'd grow back to you the same way."

Tails put his hands on her shoulders. "Cosmo," he said. "Just what are you trying to tell me?"

Cosmo waved at the two pots. "Our babies aren't in my belly anymore," she said. "They're in these pots!"

Tails' mouth dropped wide open. "Say what?" he gasped.

Cosmo explained that she'd gone into labor right after he'd left. She didn't tell him how much it had hurt or how much blood she'd lost or how scared she'd been. "So the babies are growing here, just like I did!" she finished.

Tails hugged her tight. "Oh Cosmo, I'm so sorry I wasn't here when you had to go through with all that!" he sobbed. She could feel his tears dripping onto her cheek.

"Don't cry, Tails," she said, hugging him back. "I'm okay and soon we'll have twins!"

"I hadn't expected twins," Tails said. "My tests just said you were pregnant. I was going to give you more tests when you were further along."

"Now you won't have to," she said, staring at the pots. "Oh Tails I can't wait for them to grow and be born!"

Months went by and the plants began to grow. And grow. And grow. Cosmo took care of them all the time. She and Tails started having sex again after a couple of days. Tails was worried he might get her pregnant again and suggested birth control but Cosmo was shocked.

"If it happens it happens," she insisted.

Finally the day came when one of the little plants that had grown began to shake. Cosmo called for Tails. He arrived just as a tiny little hand came out of the plant. Being very careful, the new mother and father helped their firstborn out of the plant, Tails cutting the umbilical cord with a pair of scissors while Cosmo held the newborn.

"It's a girl!" Cosmo said. "We have a beautiful little girl!"

The baby looked just like Cosmo except she had blonde hair the same color as Tails and two little fox tails.

Cosmo felt something wet. Had the baby peed on her? No, there was something strange about her chest. "Here, Tails, hold her a minute," she said. She made sure Tails held her little head up right, then unbuttoned her shirt.

"Cosmo! Your breasts are leaking!" Tails cried.

Cosmo placed her thumb and forefinger on one nipple, got some of the liquid, then smelled it. "It's milk!" she said. "I didn't think I'd have milk since I made seeds! I forgot Shade laid an egg when she had her baby but she nurses!"

Tails handed the baby back to her. Cosmo held her close. The baby began to nurse. Cosmo sighed happily.

It was just then that the other plant started to shake. Tails hurried over to it. "Don't worry, Cosmo," he said. "I'll take care of this one."

But Cosmo did worry the whole time that the second baby was being born. This one didn't have tiny little flower buds on the sides of her head. This one had what looked like tiny little sticks growing from where the ears should be. There was another difference too.

"It's a boy!" Tails said.

Cosmo gulped. She'd hoped they'd both be girls. The males of her people had become horrible monsters and killed the females then tried to destroy the galaxy. But this one was so tiny and helpless. Surely if she raised him right he'd grow up right.

Tails cut his umbilical cord then handed him to his mother. Cosmo nursed both of them until they fell asleep. She carried them to the little cribs Tails had made for them. Tails took the boy from her and placed him in one crib. Cosmo placed the girl in the other.

Tails put his arms around her. "Happy, honey?" he asked.

"Happier than I've ever been!" Cosmo told him.

"Me too," Tails said.

Cosmo yawned. "I'm really tired after all the excitement and then nursing," she said. "I think I'll take a nap."

"You get your rest, honey," Tails said. "They'll probably wake us up in the middle of the night."

"I know," Cosmo said, getting into bed.

Tails got in next to her. She was already asleep. Tails kissed her cheek then rolled over. He still couldn't believe they were really parents now. They'd have a lot of work ahead of them taking care of two babies. But there were two of them so it shouldn't be too difficult.

A few months later Cosmo started throwing up again. This time Tails was with her when she gave birth. To triplets.


End file.
